


cover me in honeysuckle memories

by Meridas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Porn with Feelings, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: The fire flickers and crackles softly behind them. Molly smiles up at his wizard, flushed and happy and safe in his arms. “I like our room.”





	cover me in honeysuckle memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I have ever posted porn and it's entirely the widomauk discord's fault

After an absolutely miserable day of travel through incessant rain and wind, the Mighty Nein are only too happy when the sun goes down and Caleb produces the small ivory door to begin casting his Mansion spell. There’s little discussion as they all troupe inside, dripping rain and mud.

As everyone mutters their goodnights and heads either toward bed or toward the bar, Caleb catches Molly’s hand and pulls him along. Curious, Molly follows him past the bedroom Caleb had made for him—just for him!—and past the luxurious bathroom as well. He almost resists there. His hair is still soaking wet and cold, laying down his back in a heavy plait and still dripping.

But he follows Caleb to a door at the end of the hall, one that locks with a soft click when Caleb closes it behind them.

He doesn’t recognize this room, more luxurious than Caleb’s usual library-like bedroom but more reserved in its taste than Molly’s hazy-draped space. But there’s thick carpets and curtains and lamps throwing soft patterns of color across the walls, and it’s blessedly warm in here, thanks to a large stone fireplace that’s already crackling soothingly.

“What’s this room, then?” Molly asks, already moving toward the fire. He sheds his heavy coat and mostly-drenched shirt along the way. His boots take a moment to wrangle, but thankfully his pants are mostly dry. They’re the worst to try to shimmy out of when they’re wet. Molly discards them, as well, and eagerly shuffles his cold feet through the thick, soft carpet. He shakes his hair free of its thick braid, letting it fall to his mid-back and shivering as the cold strands touch bare skin. He stands right in front of the warmth of the fireplace and stretches, soaking in the heat.

“Ah…”

Molly glances over his shoulder. Caleb is staring at him, coat hanging limply in his hands as if he’s forgotten what to do with it. Well, it’s nice to know Caleb is still distracted by him even after over a year together. Molly grins and swishes his tail deliberately, and it breaks Caleb from his reverie.

“Ahem—this room is… well, it’s for me and you,” he says quietly, not quite shyly. “Um. Together. I thought it was… I have been thinking about this one for some time, and I wanted to show it to you. You are welcome to still spend the night in your own, of course, or tell me if there is anything you would rather, there’s no need to—”

“Caleb,” Molly interrupts gently. He pads over on bare feet and takes Caleb’s coat from him, setting in carefully aside. He leans up and kisses Caleb’s lips, soft and sweet. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “It’s lovely. I’d love to stay here with you.”

He shivers a little. “Don’t suppose you have a towel in here, though?”

“Oh!  _Ja, ja,_ let me—go stand by the fire,  _schatz_ , get warm. I’ll be right back.”

Caleb shoos him back, and Molly smiles and does as he’s bid as Caleb disappears through another door.

He flops down on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace with a sigh of relief and pleasure. He starts taking his jewelry off, unwinding it carefully from the wet tangles in his hair. He glances around and finds a shallow silver dish, set on an end table right where Molly would inevitably look around for a place to put his jewelry.

He smiles. Caleb thinks of everything.

Soft footsteps behind him give him a moment’s notice before a thick, _warm_ towel drops over his head. Molly shakes it back from his face, tips his head back to grin broadly up at his lover. Somewhere between the bathroom and the rug, Caleb has discarded his clothes as well. He gathers Molly’s hair up in the towel, gently maneuvering around his horns and rubbing the water out of his hair. Molly closes his eyes, leaning his head back into Caleb’s hands and feeling a faint rumbling purr build in his chest.

He feels a soft kiss drop on his forehead, and can’t help his smile widening as the towel gives one last ruffle before being tossed aside. Caleb’s hands trail over his shoulders, down his arms, fingers tracing familiar paths down ink and scars.

Soft, chapped lips press their way down his neck, over his shoulder, leaving Molly arching his neck to try to give Caleb more access. He feels his tail smack gently into Caleb’s leg and wind loosely around his thigh. He reaches back, catching Caleb’s hair under his fingers, and holds him close.

“Looking for something, Mr. Caleb?” he murmurs, and relishes the shiver he feels go down Caleb’s spine.

“That depends,” Caleb says. His scruff scratches pleasantly over Molly’s shoulder as he places one more kiss against his neck. His hands sneak around Molly’s waist while he's distracted, sliding down over his hips and resting on the insides of his thighs, moving them slow and steady as Molly’s breathing picks up. “What would you like?”

“I’d _like_ you to tell me that there’s lube nearby,” Molly demands. It comes out breathier and less authoritative than he’d like, but Caleb’s hands are so close and tantalizingly warm, teasing him.

Caleb’s chuckle rumbles through his chest and Molly feels it against his back. He smiles and shivers a little at the promise. “Well, I would hate to disappoint you, _schatz_ ,” he murmurs, and one of his hands leaves Molly’s thigh and reaches out of sight. His other hand creeps higher, so close—and then drags down the soft inside of Molly’s thigh, nails leaving faint lines of deeper purple in their wake.

A whine breaks from Molly’s throat. He bites down on his lower lip, breathing deeply. He’s flushed and warm from the fire and the teasing. With his eyes closed and Caleb pressed against his back, he feels like he could melt into him if not for Caleb’s infuriatingly slow touch. Without thinking about it, his tail wraps around Caleb’s wrist like it’s trying to tug his hand to where Molly wants it.

Caleb laughs softly, a quiet and raspy thing that’s one of Molly’s absolute favorite sounds. “Impatient,” he murmurs, but he finally wraps his hand around Molly’s stiffening cock and gives him a stroke.

Molly groans blissfully, rocking his hips up into Caleb’s loose fist. He hears the clink of glass vials behind him, and then Caleb is taking his hand away and leaning into his back, pressing more insistently against his shoulders.

“Mollymauk,” he says, “spread your knees for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Molly gasps. He folds himself down, pushing his knees apart across the thick rug and stretching his hands out toward the fireplace. Caleb runs his hand up his spine, slow and deliberate. He sweeps Molly’s hair over his shoulder, running his fingers through it once. Then his hand settles firm and warm at the nape of Molly’s neck.

Molly shudders ears to tail-tip, sinking further into the carpet. He hears another soft, fond chuckle behind him, and feels a scratchy kiss placed between his shoulder blades. He feels like his spine is made of liquid, even his tail curling languidly over Caleb's lap.

“That's it, _schatz,_ ” Caleb murmurs. Warm, slick fingers rub around his hole, and Molly’s breath hitches. It’s familiar by now, Caleb’s fingers tracing and teasing in ways he knows Molly likes to be touched. His thumb rubs firmly just under the base of his tail, eliciting that funny deep _pressure-pleasure_ feeling that makes Molly gasp and press back, seeking more.

“Don’t be a tease,” Molly huffs, arching his back. He waves his tail deliberately, smacking against the side of Caleb’s arm to usher him on.

Caleb catches his tail easily and presses a quick kiss to the spade tip. A hot zing shoots up Molly’s spine, from Caleb’s lips through his whole body, and a strangled _peep_ comes out of him. He buries his face in the carpet. His traitorous tail goes limp and happy in Caleb’s hand.

“What were you saying, Molly?” Caleb asks. He gives a gentle tug and Molly gasps as it shivers up his spine. Caleb gives the tip another very distracting stroke, and then Molly feels warm, slick finger ease into him.

He sighs, slow and pleased, and rocks back into the touch. Caleb presses another kiss to the small of his back, crooking his finger slightly on the drag back out. He’s going to take his time on this; Molly knows by now how Caleb likes to get him ready. He relaxes into it, settling deeper into the carpet with a pleased sigh. The fire crackles happily and warmth washes over his bare skin, and Caleb’s fingers are very, very talented.

Caleb’s free hand wanders. He lets Molly’s tail remain looped around his wrist as he traces along paths of old scars, running his fingers over his skin in patterns that Molly knows are following his tattoos. Molly lets a soft moan escape as Caleb slides a second finger in, steadily working him open. Part of him wants to hurry it up, wants Caleb’s cock in him and the rush of pleasure to tip him over the edge. But Caleb pets his free hand through Molly’s hair and places a kiss at the nape of his neck, and it’s been a long time since they’ve had time to be slow and sweet with each other.

Molly lifts his head off the carpet. “Come up here and kiss me,” he says, and gets a delightfully wicked twist of Caleb’s fingers in response. He gasps, then groans when Caleb uses his grip on Molly’s hair to turn his head and bend him back to meet a featherlight kiss. The angle is awkward, but Molly is bendy and he loves being held like this, arched between the hand in his hair and the fingers teasing him open.

“Are you ready for me, Molly?” Caleb murmurs, sliding his fingers out and leaving another small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“ _Yes_ ,” Molly hisses, pushing back against him. Caleb’s soft laugh vibrates against his back, and another kiss is pressed against his neck, and suddenly it’s a travesty, it’s not acceptable that he can’t kiss Caleb back.

“Wait, wait,” Molly gasps. He wiggles around under Caleb’s frame, flipping over onto his back. He grins up at Caleb.

“Hi.”

“ _Hallo_ , yourself,” Caleb says, bemused. He hesitates, hard cock still in hand and waiting for Molly’s go-ahead.

Molly pops his head up and kisses the corner of his mouth quickly. “I’m good,” he promises, “I just wanted to see you.”

A soft smile breaks across Caleb’s face. He leans in and presses a longer kiss to Molly’s lips, one that starts soft and deepens as Molly threads his fingers into Caleb’s hair. He gives a little hum of pleasure when Caleb’s tongue sweeps inside his lower lip. He tightens his fingers, keeps Caleb there to trade deepening kisses and quick breaths of air as he folds his legs up and wraps them around Caleb’s hips.

“Molly,” Caleb murmurs, half lost against his mouth. “Molly, _liebling_ , let me—”

The head of his cock finds Molly's hole and slides in slow and hot. Molly breaks the kiss with a stuttering, satisfied moan as Caleb fills him, steady and familiar and so good. He arches his back, lets his head fall back to the carpet with a happy sigh. Caleb’s hands knead lightly at Molly’s hips, hitching him closer as he leans forward and buries his face in Molly’s exposed throat.

“Fuck,” Molly breathes. Caleb’s fingers tighten and he gives one short, sharp thrust. Molly hopes he’ll have a few tiny bruises in the morning. “ _Fuck_ , Caleb, Caleb.” He pushes his hands into Caleb’s hair, panting lightly.

“Molly,” Caleb mumbles, just his name, and it sends a warm flush through Molly’s chest. Caleb lifts his head and slides one hand up Molly’s side, running his warm, calloused palm over his ribs and chest and up until he cups Molly’s jaw in his hand. He tilts Molly into a kiss, trading quiet hums and muffled groans as he starts to move.

Molly tugs Caleb closer, wanting more skin pressed against his. Caleb feels so good inside him, thrusting slow but deep every time. The fire crackles softly behind them, and Molly is warm and surrounded by Caleb in this room that his wizard made for both of them.

“I love you,” Molly gasps. Caleb’s hips stutter, losing his rhythm as he groans, burying his face in Molly’s shoulder. Molly laughs a little, breathlessly, and runs his fingers through Caleb’s hair. “I do,” he murmurs, “I love you.”

“ _Ich liebe dich,_ ” Caleb mumbles into his skin. He places a kiss at the top of his collarbone, right on top of a peacock feather. Molly presses a kiss to Caleb’s temple, and feels his tail wind around Caleb’s calf.

He pulls his wizard closer, bringing Caleb’s weight down on top of him. Caleb lets him, braces himself on one forearm while the other hooks under Molly’s shoulder, holding him closer. His hand tangles in Molly’s hair and Molly shivers pleasantly, pulsing his hips up. Caleb can’t get as much strength behind his thrusts this way, pressed too close to do more than rock into him, but Molly holds onto him and savors it.

“Fuck,” Caleb mutters. “Molly, I— _fuck_.” He presses his lips to Molly’s neck, and then there’s a quick, sharp nip and Molly bucks into him. Caleb sucks at the mark, worrying and darkening the spot and Molly groans.

“More,” he demands. He loosens his arms and hitches his legs higher at Caleb’s hips, thrusting up to meet him. “Caleb, faster, please—”

“Anything,” Caleb says, voice low and hoarse and shivering down Molly’s spine. He pulls back just enough to thrust in hard, and Molly arches under him, a cry escaping him. Caleb’s hand is back at Molly’s hip, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise and holding him still as he rocks into him, faster now, thrusting deep. Molly tightens his legs around Caleb’s hips and the angle is perfect, Caleb’s cock sliding over that spot that makes him shout and scrabble at Caleb’s shoulders. Caleb kisses him as well as he can, cups the back of his head and presses their lips together between gasps. Words get lost between kisses and moans, soft half-formed murmurs of _yes_ and _please_ and _love you_.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb gasps, “my Molly, come for me, _schatz_ ,” as he grinds in deep and tugs his hair and Molly is gone.

He comes with a stuttering cry, Caleb’s name tumbling from his lips as pleasure crashes through him. Caleb’s arms hold him steady as he bucks, spine arching and tail thrashing until he shakes. His chest heaves rapidly, and he feels like he couldn’t let go of Caleb for the world even as his muscles tremble and go weak as water.

Caleb is watching him, his gaze hot and soft when Molly blinks his eyes open again, buzzing and flushed. Caleb’s hand is still heavy in his hair, weighing Molly’s head down wonderfully, and he waits for his kiss and lets Caleb bend back down to him.

“Beautiful,” Caleb murmurs against his lips. “ _Fuck_ , Molly, so lovely. I got so lucky.”

“Love you,” Molly mumbles back, pressing devotion and desire and warmth into the kiss in return. “Caleb…” He feels so good, cherished and flushed and taken care of, and growing drowsy in the warmth of Caleb and the fireplace. He wants Caleb to feel this good, too. Wants to give him this feeling and bask in it together.

“Come on,” Molly sighs, stroking his hands up and down Caleb’s back. Every touch is warm and sharp and so good on the edge of too much, and he pulls Caleb into another deep kiss. “Don’t stop,” he breathes into Caleb’s mouth, “’til you come in me.”

Caleb groans and kisses him back, hard, pressing his head back into the carpet as his hips buck sharply. Molly whines into it, the sharp rush of _almost-too-much_ made bearable, pleasurable by the buzz of his own orgasm still running through him.

Caleb’s hand finds Molly’s, then laces their fingers together and presses Molly’s hand down against the carpet. Molly squeezes his hand, pulls him close and whispers love and filth into his ear until Caleb shudders in his arms. He thrusts in deep once, twice more before he stills, hips twitching against Molly’s, breath coming in quick pants against Molly’s throat.

They’re both still trembling a little as Caleb sighs, deep and satisfied. Molly brushes his loose red hair away from his face, tucking a few locks behind his ears.

“Stay,” he murmurs, and _oh_ he loves feeling the shiver across Caleb’s skin. He eases them down together, limbs relaxing and tangling loose and lazy.

The fire flickers and crackles softly. Molly smiles up at his wizard, flushed and happy and safe in his arms.

“I like our room.”

A smile grows across Caleb’s face, bright and loving, and only disappears when he kisses Molly again in the firelight.


End file.
